Volkes Stimme
by Blinkingbook
Summary: Dumbledore spricht mit Fudge. Doch es herrscht Uneinigkeit. (Oneshot)


_„_ _ _Sie sind nicht die Stimme des Volkes, ich bin die Stimme des Volkes! Das Volk spricht durch mich, nicht durch Sie!"__ The Dead Zone

Mit festem Schritt ging Albus Dumbledore, weiser Schulleiter von Hogwarts, auf das Büro des Ministers für Zauberei zu. Fudge zeigte sich immer noch uneinsichtig, was die Rückkehr Voldemorts vor einigen Wochen betraf. Auch wenn es immer aussichtsloser wurde, Albus musste jede Möglichkeit nutzen Fudge doch noch zu überzeugen die Gefahr anzuerkennen um das magische Volk Großbritanniens schützen zu können.

Als er das Büro erreichte hielt sich Albus nicht damit auf zu klopfen und Fudge die Möglichkeit zu geben einem Gespräch zu entgehen, sondern stieß die Tür mit einem Ruck auf.

„Was soll das!" beschwerte sich Cornelius Fudge sogleich und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, seinen „Gast" böse anblickend „Was wollen Sie Dumbledore? Geht es wieder um diese wirre Geschichte, die Sie mir seit Wochen andrehen wollen?" Es hätte keinen Sinn gehabt Albus darauf hinzuweisen, dass er nicht einfach in das Büro des Zaubereiministers platzen dürfe, er würde es sowieso getan haben. Und dies war gewiss nicht sein erster „Überraschungsbesuch".

„Sie haben es erfasst Cornelius. Bloß dass diese Geschichte nicht wirr ist, sondern eine Tatsache. Sie können die Augen nicht länger verschließen vor der Wahrheit: Lord Voldemort ist zurück und bedroht die Menschen dieses Landes, Magier wie Muggel."

„Seien sie doch nicht lächerlich!" kam es abfällig vom Minister „Der Unnennbare ist nicht zurück und ich gebe nichts auf das Wort einen verrückten Teenagers! Und Ihnen ist seit Jahren nicht zu trauen!"

Albus musste an sich halten nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Immer dasselbe, der Mann wollte einfach nicht zuhören.

„Cornelius", begann er nun ruhig „wenn Sie mir nicht glauben wollen, dann sorgen sie zumindest für mehr Sicherheit im Land, denn–"

„Wieso sollte ich dass tun?" unterbrach ihn Fudge „Die Bevölkerung ist bereits in Sicherheit, es gibt keine Bedrohung, es wird keine geben und ganz sicher werde ich keine sinnlosen Ausgaben veranlassen." Fudge wurde dabei immer lauter.

„Dies wäre aber im Sinne des Volkes", beharrte Albus, der erkannte, dass sein Vorhaben, mit Fudge zu vernünftig zu reden mal wieder gescheitert war „denn selbst wenn die Menschen die Bedrohung nicht erkennen, so sollten sie dennoch geschützt werden. Ich denke ich spreche im Sinne des magischen Volkes Großbritanniens, wenn–"

„Was heißt hier Sie sprechen im Sinne des Volkes?" unterbrach der Minister den Schulleiter, der einst sein Freund und Berater war, erneut, nun sehr wütend „Sie sind nicht die Stimme des Volkes, ich bin die Stimme des Volkes! Das Volk spricht durch mich, nicht durch Sie!" Fudge stand kurz vor der Explosion, so zornig war er nun. Albus erkannte, dass er hier nichts mehr tun konnte und besser den Rückzug antrat. Mit Fudge würde man heute nicht mehr vernünftig sprechen können.

„Das ist ihre Meinung Cornelius." begann Albus resigniert „Ich sehe ich konnte wieder nicht zu ihnen durchdringen. Ich denke ich gehe nun wieder. Doch bedenken Sie Cornelius: Ich habe Recht und wenn Voldemort wieder aktiv wird und die Bevölkerung wieder in Angst und Schrecken versetzt, werden Sie Ihren Fehler erkennen und dann wird auch das Volk erkennen, das seine Stimme nicht in seinem Sinne handelte. Nicht aus Bosheit, nein das unterstelle ich Ihnen nicht, sondern aus Ignoranz, Borniertheit und Bequemlichkeit." Resigniert seufzend wandte sich Albus um und ging ohne weite Bemerkungen und ohne von Fudge aufgehalten zu werden aus dem Büro und verließ das Ministerium um nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

Albus verstand nicht was mit dem Minister los war. Noch vor wenigen Jahren war Cornelius ein verständiger und einsichtiger Mann, der immer einen Rat von Albus annahm, wenn dieser ihm sinnvoll erschien. Doch nun war Fudge endgültig zu einem verbohrtem und vor Macht und Geld korrumpierten Politiker geworden, dem es weniger um das Wohl der Bürger als mehr um sein eigenes und das seiner Freunde und Geschäftspartner ging. Kann dies tatsächlich über Nacht geschehen sein? Albus wusste es nicht, bloß dass Fudge nicht unter Einfluss irgendwelcher Zauber stand. So musste er mit einem Cornelius Fudge klar kommen, der einfach nicht verstehen wollte und so weitermachte als wäre alles in Ordnung. Es war eine gefährliche Situation. Albus würde wachsam bleiben müssen.

Der Minister unterdessen starrte dem Schulleiter immer noch wütend hinterher. Er wollte einfach nicht verstehen wie Dumbledore denken könne Du-weißt-schon-wer sei zurück. Lächerlich, allein der Gedanke! Innerlich schüttelte es Fudge, als er an die Zeit des Kriegs zurück dachte. Die Angst, die Verzweiflung, die sie alle zu erdrücken drohte, das durfte sich einfach nicht wiederholen! Doch bevor im Land eine Panik ausbrach, ignorierte Fudge das Problem lieber, verdrängte es, denn es durfte einfach nicht sein! Dumbledore wurde sicher langsam senil und interpretierte alle Zeichen falsch und beschwor sinnlos die alten Geister.

Seine eigenen Zweifel unterdrückte und verdrängte Fudge, ohne es selbst zu merken.

Durch diese Gedankengänge wieder etwas beruhigt dachte Fudge an Dumbledores letzte Bemerkungen, bevor er ging. Dass er nicht geeignet sei und bald abgesetzt würde, dies interpretierte Fudge darin hinein.

Er verkniff zornig das Gesicht. Dieser Dumbledore! Der wollte doch nur, dass er, Cornelius Fudge, rechtmäßig ernannter Zaubereiminister von Großbritannien aus dem Amt scheiden und dieses an einen Nachfolger, sicher Dumbledore selbst, abgeben sollte. Als ob er das magische Volk seinen Landes nicht richtig führen könne… Lächerlich!

Auf diese Weise auf Dumbledore und dessen Machenschaften still vor sich hin schimpfend versank Fudge wieder in seinen großen Bürosessel und verschloss somit weiterhin die Augen vor den wahren Problemen.

* * *

A/N: War ursprünglich Teil eines Projekts, wo zu verschiedenen Filmzitaten je ein Oneshot geschrieben werden sollte.


End file.
